<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make your cold heart melt by alvisable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512366">make your cold heart melt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable'>alvisable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, but mixed more with my imagination, loosely based on their interactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something Changkyun found particularly... <i>irritating</i> whenever Starship plotted some scenes where Hyungwon interacted a lot with Hoseok.</p><p>Changkyun knew he shouldn’t feel this way in the first place, but turns out his strange feelings only grew and didn’t go right away as he pretty much expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make your cold heart melt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something Changkyun found particularly... irritating—for lack of a better word—whenever Starship plotted some scenes where Hyungwon interacted with Hoseok a lot.</p><p>Like that one concert where the taller guy opened Hoseok’s shirt in front of Monbebes, then running around the stage and smiling foolishly to each other as if this world only belonged to them. Changkyun couldn’t help but felt a little... guilty? Exhausted? Or probably he needed more attention from his hyung—any of them, didn’t have to be Hoseok, of course—and that it was normal.</p><p>Either way, that particular occurrence was harmless and Changkyun shouldn’t read too much between the lines. They were all having fun, after all.</p><p>Although, it turns out that his strange feeling didn’t go right away. It lingered around as there were more and more set up for Hyungwon and Hoseok—bazillion photoshoots in bazillion magazines, a special MV with them looking like two boyfriends dating (a great concept Changkyun loved, by the way—Hoseok managed to steal his full attention for the whole three minutes, and then more when he decided to watch the MV again and again <em> for the sake of views</em>), then some VLive and selcas here and there.</p><p>It was overwhelming, though both Hyungwon and Hoseok didn’t seem to mind, and Changkyun wondered if they actually enjoyed spending time together. He convinced himself that it was mere curiosity, since he got his own schedules and even recorded a whole album with Jooheon—full with mixtapes they had been producing together, as well as some collaborations with other artists. His own schedule was pretty tight.</p><p>Then one day, they had dinner together in a restaurant near their dorm. Everyone was scrambling to find their favorite seats, leaving one beside Hoseok for Changkyun.</p><p>The youngest immediately snapped out of his mind, he had zoned out during their journey to the establishment. After taking a seat beside Hoseok, carefully keeping their chairs at a decent distance, the older guy abruptly asked, “Changkyun-ah, are you okay?”</p><p>Changkyun looked at the older, contemplating his answer, before he replied, “Yeah, I’m fine. What is it?”</p><p>Hoseok didn’t immediately answer, darting his eyes towards the other, who were busy chatting and minding their own business. “I might be wrong and it’s okay if you disagree, but you seem like avoiding me lately.” He practically fidgeted as he finished his sentence, his eyes staring at Changkyun gently, a hint of sheepishness was also present.</p><p>“N-no, I didn’t,” Changkyun said, his tone awkward. He laughed after that, but it sounded ugly, a little bitter as well. He swore internally, not wanting to talk to Hoseok with this kind of reaction. The man would probably think Changkyun hated him or something, which wasn’t the case at all.</p><p>Then there was only a short “<em>oh </em>” from Hoseok. Changkyun didn’t know what to make of it. They didn’t talk anymore after that, not when their orders had arrived, not after they all had finished eating and were waiting a bit before they went back to their dorm.</p><p>Somehow, the others left Changkyun and Hoseok tailing behind, as if encouraging them to continue talking or something. Or maybe Changkyun just deluded himself, him and Hoseok would never be... a <em> thing </em>like how Hyungwon and Hoseok had always been. He was alright a few minutes before, but now the thought of them together caused a burning grip in his fragile heart.</p><p>It was illogical, and more importantly, Changkyun didn’t like it.</p><p>“Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok called as he accidentally stroked the younger’s hand with his.</p><p>Changkyun jolted and almost pulled his hand away, but thought better of it. He considered taking Hoseok’s hand in his, but he didn’t want Hoseok to think that Changkyun was weird, or worse—that he thought it was okay to grab Hoseok’s hand casually without asking for permission.</p><p><em> Dang it, </em> he thought, <em> why is it so complicated? </em></p><p>“Something bothered you.” Hoseok blocked his path now, stopping them in their tracks. “If you need something, you can tell me. I’m here to help.”</p><p>“I don’t need anything,” Changkyun snapped, his tone strained and unpleasant. He flinched at his own voice, the hurt look on Hoseok’s expression slapped and awoke him. “I...”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Hoseok smiled, shaking his head and was ready to walk again.</p><p>But Changkyun was fast and he finally did grab Hoseok’s hand, tightly this time, making sure the older wouldn’t leave. “I didn’t mean to,” he blurted out, staring back at Hoseok who had raised his brows. “I... it’s just, you’ve been with Hyungwon a lot, so I thought—” Changkyun felt his cheeks hot, his lips suddenly dry. What did he try to say? Hoseok had all the right to be with anyone he wanted, he had nothing to do with the older’s choice!</p><p>Hoseok chuckled, his expression relaxed as he said, “In case you haven’t noticed, which is a wonder since it’s glaringly obvious, Hyungwon has a huge, colossal crush on Hyunwoo.” His hand held Changkyun’s hand back, stroking the soft skin as the younger refused to say anything. “What is it that bothers you? Do you perhaps have a crush on Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.</p><p>“No, why would I?” Changkyun avoided Hoseok’s gaze, his pulse quickened as his heart fluttered in his chest. “I just think it’s not fair if you keep having content with him.”</p><p>“The fans love it, though.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just—”</p><p>“Jealous?”</p><p>“N—” Changkyun was about to deny again but his mind went blank. He looked up at Hoseok again, his teasing grin made Changkyun sigh. “Is it so obvious?”</p><p>“Well, I only expected you were mad at me or something,” Hoseok confessed. “But it was entirely something different. I’m glad.”</p><p>Changkyun snorted. “I’m not. You’ll still be promoted with Hyungwon...” He practically sulked now, which only drew another chuckle from the older.</p><p>“We can always take our own selcas, or have VLive together, or just hang out more,” Hoseok suggested, his voice soft as he pinched Changkyun’s cheek gently. “What do you say?”</p><p>“I... I’d love to.”</p><p>“Cool. Then shall we head home now?”</p><p>Changkyun nodded, letting Hoseok lead him towards the others who had walked a few meters away. They stayed in silence again, but it felt more natural this time. Hoseok’s warmth radiating from his hand. His fresh, pleasing scent soothed Changkyun in a reassuring way. He didn’t know what their progress entailed, but he sure as hell would cherish it to the fullest. His mind was shamelessly consumed with Hoseok, and it was obviously reciprocated, so that’s what was most important right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing Wonkyun and I really had so much fun! ≧∇≦</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and let’s keep loving this beautiful ship. (´uωu`) 🐰🐺💓💕</p><p>Title from Jonas Brothers’ <i>Shelf.</i> (●´艸｀)ヾ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>